Soviet Scandinaviaball
Soviet Scandinaviaball, '''also known as '''SovScanball. '''was a countryball formed in 1926. He was formed after he killed his father Swelandian Empireball by sending him to exile to Yugoslaviaball. He hated lots of Capitalists, he believed they were the reason why his dad was foolish, which was based of no evidence, he was responsible for The Starvation of Men after taking 95% of the food in Styrkurian SSRball, leaving 15 million Syrkurians to starve to death, he also invaded the Baltics in 1929 as he wanted more power then anyone else, he died of cardiac arrest in February 8th 1987 giving birth to his kids. He believes he can be restored. He secretly influences his Daughter to bring him back. Relationships * FSR Yugoslaviaball - Traitor! Is not imperialist enough! BUT A GOOD FELLOW COMRADE SLAV!!! I like your Son very much!!!!! * People's Republic of Colombiaball - Are both socialist nations. I gave him some nukes to be protected from the Capitalists trying to invade him. * Tamil Nilaball - You are of Communist, but why do you hate CR Indiaball? * Moscow Pactball - Alliance by USSRball! I enjoy joining this pact. * True Germanyball - Joined the Moscow Pact after WWII and part of Soviet sphere of influence, so nice! * Socialist Thailandball - My sexy wife. We were married back in 1958, she also took well care of my kids, '''BUT WHY ARE YOU GOING TO CAPITALISM?!?! Oh well, you are the best then fake country, it felt so good making out with you when we got our kids, i love you. * Communist Republic of Indiaball - Array against American (though I don't understand why he needs him). Launched his first satellite with the help of me, now my son helps him in developing his jets, missiles etc. Helped him in many wars. I wish I had met you before my death. Well done! * USSRball - My master and guardian, protected me from Nazis during WW2, and my leaders are from your land. (until 1987) * West Koreaball - you may not be communist but you are the real Korea! Was supposed to be sovijet puppet but Chinaball interfered! * Socialist Spanish Republicball - Is of friend and ally to the revolution and recieved our aid against your fascist enemies, but you should try and be more communist. * Socialist French Republicball - Of communist! But was of enemy once. Never forget 1974 when you tried to break free. But you learned your lesson. * Democratic Republic of Afghanistanball - True Afghanistan! I will help you remove Kebab Anti-Commie Terrorists out of your clay. * Gaddafist Libyaball - True Libya! Overthrow his western puppet King. I gib him some weapons. Best Kebab country. * PR Mexicoball - Other Latino Friend, sadly Burger invaded him and took out Communism. * PR Kurdistanball - You are True Kurdistan!!! * UARMball - He is Libyaball and Kurdistanball's best friend, and you can help him remove Stupid Zionist Nation. I will gib him weapons too. * PSR Algeriaball - Other Communist friend gal and helped fight against Morrocan Imperialists * SR Andalusiaball - Good Communist Friend and I've helped him in his civil war along with Colombia * Socialist Pakistanball - I helped him remove Monarch and spread socialism in his country. * W1LLAN1Aball - my cute little daughter! I love you so much! I know that you're heartbroken about my death, and I know that you miss me, but always remember, I will always be by your side! I promise! I love you my child! * IWUbrick - They say that I'm him in disguise, but really, this is just a union made by UNS and W1LLAN1A. However, reincarnation is real! XAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!!! Neutral/Complicated * British Empireball - A salty relationship for most part. But helped USSRball during WW2. * American Republicball - Helped Soviet Unionball in World War II with the Naziball invasions, but became my archenemy during the Cold War. We fought many proxy wars (Korea, Kurdistan, Mexico, Africa, etc.) against each other and tried to see who could into space and moon first. But see below. * National French Republicball - Identical to British Empireball, but she played fair during the Cold War, staying independant to American Republicball and she was the only capitalist country whom I really trusted. Even if she hides atomics bombs under her clay. Her 1789 party is my greatest inspiration, as her "International" song. Founder of Communism. * IFR Egyptball - Under colenal al-Mashuq he was good friend that wanted to destroy Fake Nation but then he started supporting American Republicball and also peace deals with Zionists. * PR Italyball - You are a good Commie who removed Fascist pig but then you left communism in 1990. * SR Romaniaball - Is of communist and Moscow Pact. But STOP CONDEMING ME OF INVADINGS GREECE AND STOP CALLING MY COMRADES MY SLAVES,I DIDN'T TREAT YOU LIKE THAT YOU FAKE COMMIE WHO LIKES THAT DAM CAPITALIST PIG!REMOVE CEAUŞESCU! YOU OF LIKINGS NATIONAL-COMMUNIST, A FASCIST COMMIE COMBINATION,SO DISGUSTING! * CROGball - You are a small crazy bunker lover who likes to close contact with the entire world,pathetic. Your anti-revisionism means that you like to purge your own people for your interests.When you are of callings me and my comrades "traitors", makes me laugh a LOT because of your idiocy and dimwittness on your small sh*tty brain. The only thing I can say to you is to shut up. But at least you are loyal. Enemies * American Republicball - Capitalist pig! Does not think the same as I do! YOU ARE A EVIL CAPITALISTS THAT HATES THE POOR!!! YOU HAVE A DIRTY SELFISH SOUL!!! YOU JUST MIND TO EXPLOIT THE WORKERS AND STEAL EVERY CENT OF THEM, YOU ONLY CARE TO ACCUMULATE CAPITAL AND TREAT THE WORKERS LIKE GARBAGE. DO YOU HAVE AN ICE HEART? I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THE EVIL IMPERIALISTS THAT EXPLORE THE WEAKS AND OPPRESSED. I WILL THROW MY NUKES ON YOU AND BRING THE REVOLUTION OF THE PROLETARY TO YOUR CLAY. I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAT AND FROWNING BUSINESSMEN WITH ICE HEARTS!!! HISTORY IS ON OUR SIDE ... BECAUSE WE ARE THE HEROES AND YOU CAPITALISTS OPPRESSORS ... THE VILLAINS!!!!' But we became friends 1985-1987. During our friendship period I allowed him to open McDonald’s in my clay and let rockstars preform in my clay too. I likings your presidents Connor Moore and Ian Stewart.' * USSRball (in 1987) - YOU TRAITOR!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP MY CHILDREN BREAKING AWAY FROM ME WHEN I WAS DYING, THANKS TO YOU I DON'T EXIST ANYMORE!!! I AM GLAD YOU DIED IN 1991!! * Sultanate of Turkeyball - Liar! ALSO YOU FAGET KEBAB IF YOU HAD JOİNED US LİKE ALL YOUR TURKİC BROTHERS LİKE KAZAKHSTAN, KYRGZSTAN, AZERBAİJAN; CRİMEAN TATARS-SİBERİAN TURKS ALONG WİTH OZBEKISTAN AND TURKMENİSTAN DİD, WE WOULD HAVE CONQUERED (COUGH) (COUGH), I MEAN LİBERATED THE WORLD FROM İMPERİALİST, CAPİTALİST SYSTEMS AND GOVERNMENTS AND F*CKİNG DOMİNATED İT WİTH COMMUNİSM AND SOCİALİSM! İNSTEAD OF CAPİTALİST-İMPERİALİST GAY PRİDES!, ALSO YOU WOULDN'T BE DEALİNG WİTH THOSE US BACKED PAN-KURDİST, SUİCİDE BOMBİNG, HUMAN SHİELDİNG; WORKER, FARMER EXECUTER AND DONKEY F*CKER SEPERATİST TERORİSTS. HOPE YOU ENJOY GETTİNG BACK STABBED AND BETRAYED BY NATO DOGS OVER AND OVER AGAİN, ESPECİALLY BY BRITAIN, AMERICA, GERMONEY THAT GİBS WEAPONS AND VEHİCLES TO THE KURDİSH SEPERATİSTS FOR FREE WHİCH THEY'LL NEVER GİB YOU EVEN İF YOU SELL YOUR LANDS!. Good luck not getting your country ruined because of HUSSEIN'S dictatorship! and radical Islam and of course by Syrian refugees which your president trained as a replacement of ISK! F*ck you little SUKA!!!!!!!!!!! You will be my next SSR!!!!!!!!!! * Republic of West Germanyball - Fake Germany is of enemy of East Germanyball. YUO INTO F*CKIGN CAPITALIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1 * Swelandian Empireball - Imperialist Father, Did not give enough food as child! He of monarchy too. * East Koreaball - Capitalist Pig Dog Korea I will destroy you and let True Korea take your land. * Finnish Empireball - You deserved to get annexed by me and become an SSR. * Kingdom of Afghanistanball - Fake Afghanistan!, Good thing you're dead! * Styrkurian SSRball - WHY DID YOU OF BREAK OFF, YOU ARE INTO MISTAKE! * Al-Bashirball and ISKball - Some Mujahideens Kebab Anti-Commie terrorists that burger created and funded so they can destroy me. Ha you kebabs can't destroy me SOVSCAN STRONK and you also can't destroy Afghanistan! Crap!, I should've destroyed you a long time before I fell. * Judeacube - Fake Country! All your Neighbors should destroy you fake country Burger Puppet. I should've never supported your creation I thought you were gonna be my ally but no you choose Burger as a buddy. SSR's * Swedish SSRball - Biggest of them all, also successor state. * Finnish SSRball - Another founding nation! Thankings for spreading revolution! No food for you XAXAXAXA! * Estonian SSRball - Last of four founding republics, very horosho! And of cutest member! * Latvian SSRball - Very good republic and contains many outer space stuff, can into Cosmos! * Lithuanian SSRball - Thank for spreading socialist revolution! * Norwegian SSRball - Kebab removing comrade! * Danish SSRball - Comrade Svjetnov was born here! * Icelandic SSRball - Valued communist comrade! * Sami SSRball - Yuo are proof not all natives are bad! * Styrkurian SSRball - WORST SOVIET REPUBLIC EVER!!!! Category:Europe Category:Germanic Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Burger Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Atheist Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dictatorship